


弦外之音♥

by ilrj



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilrj/pseuds/ilrj





	弦外之音♥

（初次驾驶，一气呵成。）

李帝努站在二层回廊隐蔽处低头欣赏着下面一个个衣冠堂堂、游鱼似的缓缓踱步的宾客们。

旁边来人低声问道是否可以开始了，李帝努摇头，说再等等，那个人还没到。

“可是已经过了请柬上的时间了，帝努少爷。”

“都是走个形式。他们大多数醉翁之意不在酒，今天不过又是个勾朋结党的机会罢了。  
我说开始就开始，叫那个弹琴的准备好。”李帝努抬手示意侍者离开。

再有名气的钢琴家在这儿也是摆设，是为了上流社会附庸风雅的工具。此时李氏家族产业吞并不少小有势头的企业，好几处领域如鱼得水，命气正盛。作为独子，李帝努自然风光无限，于是就有不少人附膻逐腥，蚊蝇般围上去献殷勤。

今天自然也是蒙着钢琴独奏会之名的名利场，拿着来之不易的请柬，没有人会放弃巴结他的机会。

这会儿客人们虚头巴脑地聊着天，盼着的金主迟迟不来。他们不知道李帝努搞这么个排场只为了引来黄家那位小贵公子，听说黄仁俊小少爷正着迷于古典乐，李帝努投其所好，特地把他之前提过一句的某某钢琴家请来在效外别墅举行独奏会，他也是醉翁之意不在酒啊。心心念念的人始终未到，李帝努根本没有心情下楼同他们应酬。

——————————————————

一辆黑色轿车慢慢开过来停在李宅门前，佣人认出来是那个特别吩咐过的车牌号，马上从其他黑色轿车中间穿过去开门。  
车门打开，黄仁俊伸出修长的小腿，从墨蓝色的西裤中露出人偶般精致的脚踝。他一下车脸就气鼓鼓的，嘴里念叨着才不想来。同行的人又是帮他整理领带又是带路，黄仁俊甩下他们，卖着轻巧的步子走进大厅，沐浴着水晶吊灯的光芒。

“李帝努不在吧？”黄仁俊向李帝努的秘书打探。  
“少爷说您不来，他也不想出来。”  
“那可别告诉他我来了！”黄仁俊背着手向摆了奶油点心和茶的自助区走去。  
大厅里的灯光暗下来，演奏者走到聚光灯下。客人们向中央汇拢，坐在安排的坐位上。黄仁俊放下茶杯，也走过去坐下。  
舒缓抒情的音乐从台上流岀。  
"一点意思没有。"黄仁俊在台下无奈地看着旁边摇头晃脑的人。

————————————————————————

李帝努站在听众席后面远远地就看见了那个栗色的小脑袋，他吩咐人到他身后。  
黄仁俊仰头听了侍者的话后转头看见李帝努站在那里，又恢复了傲娇的小表情。

黄仁俊跟着李帝努走上二楼的回廊，甩开牵着的手凶着问"你不是说是只给我准备的吗，为什么那么多人？！"

“那些家伙是来充数的，碍了宝贝的眼吗？”  
“你没有意思！”  
“那我们做些有意思的。”李帝努带着他走到回廊中间的一个房间门口，旋开雕花的门把手，房间里面拉着厚窗帘，摆着一套真皮沙发。  
“李帝努你这个欲求不满的家伙又来这一套！”  
“这个房间是贵宾休息室，就设在一楼摆钢琴的台子上层。怎么样，还是听得很清楚吧？”  
的确，地板还传来楼下乐声微微的震感，演奏的曲子听得清清楚楚。  
“我们边听你喜欢的钢琴边做，这样有意思吗？”  
“臭不要脸……”  
黄仁俊还没骂完就被堵上了唇舌，李帝努轻而易举地环住他的细腰，把他整个人拥在怀里，用舌头舔吻，交互着气息。他一边把手伸进衣服去摩娑他的腰和小腹，一边在黄仁俊嘴里交缠，直到怀里的人乏力地瘫在他怀里，红着眼睛对他说∶“李帝努你骗人做爱可真有一套。”  
李帝努不做声，解开黄仁俊的裤腰带，把手从裤子里面伸进去抚摸，轻轻地在黄仁俊耳边说了一句“湿了。”  
李帝努坐上沙发把黄仁俊放到自己腿上摆好，继续意乱情迷的缠吻，屋子充斥着渐渐高昂的音乐和淫丽的咂咂之声。李帝努先用手帮他，一手托着黄仁俊的腰，一手去刺激他下面，动作时慢时快，故意不放他去。黄仁俊迷离着眼，李帝努又温柔地吻他脖子侧面，他控制不住地呻吟得越发娇媚急促。  
“比那个半调子弹的琴好听多了，你叫得。”  
“嗯……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“快点让我……让我……嗯……”  
“呵。”李帝努笑了一声，手上动作快了起来。  
第一次高潮后黄仁俊失力地趴在李帝努肩头，射在李帝努衣服上，自己的衣服上也沾了液体。  
“衣服……脏了。”  
“脱掉就是了。”  
李帝努脱下他的西装外套扔到一边，很熟练地解开他的衬衫扣子，黄仁俊也红着脸帮他把外套脱下来。  
李帝努把黄仁俊转向一边，使他背对自己坐着。把他的衬衫向下垮，露出光洁纤弱的脊背，就这样从后面抱着他从脖子一路舔吻下去，另一只手去玩弄他前面挺硬的两个红点。黄仁俊酥得微微发颤，向后仰着脖子去迎合李帝努的吻，李帝努又把下巴靠在黄仁俊肩上，包着黄仁俊的小手去动前面，黄仁俊偏头媚着红色的眼角，反手去摸他的肩。  
“后面，想用后面去……”  
“不是说痛吗？”  
“唔，你给不给……”  
“那你可别哭。”  
“我就是想用后面高潮，我受着就是了嘛！”  
真是个任性又骄纵的人偶。  
李帝努把他按到沙发上，把黄仁俊身上凌乱的衣服全部褪去。一丝不挂地裸露着，更像个瓷人偶了。这回连扩张也没有做，直接把性器送了进去。又热又痛，黄仁俊惊叫一声。不一会儿便梨花带雨，抱着李帝努求他慢点。  
李帝努只好停下来，托着黄仁俊纤细的脖颈用唇把他抽泣着的嘴堵上，另一只手伸到后面泥泞处动作起来。  
“真是，每次都是这样。”  
慢慢地哄好了，李帝努再次双手抱住他，认真地吸吮舔舐胸前嫩红两点，引得身下的人弓起身子，细软的皮肉自动往嘴里送。半晌，黄仁俊抬起头去看他，用手去抚摸他的头发，把指尖插入浅金色的发隙中，眼中好似有一潭波光潾潾的春水。  
“可以了。”  
上回也是，李帝努把黄仁俊骗来自己的藏书阁，趁黄仁俊站在梯子上取书就直播抱下来开始做。黄仁俊被他逗弄得脸色潮红，真正开始的时候却痛清醒了。  
李帝努公务太忙，所以只要有空在一起时，不管在任何地方，他们都会忍不住欢爱，用年轻气盛的身体笨拙却花样层岀地慰藉着对方。

李帝努开始扣着黄仁俊的腰冲撞，黄仁俊又开始腻着声喘，像掉入水中一般用手去寻找能抓到的东西却最终抓住了对方的小臂。  
看着身下的人己经完全溺在情欲里不可自拔，全身微微泛红岀汗，无辜又迷乱地看着自己，感受着狭窄温热的温柔乡有节奏地紧缩，李帝努无论是视觉听觉还是触觉都快爽得疯掉。

“把俊俊藏在家里天天这样，好不好？”  
“有病吧你……”黄仁俊坚难地断断续续地吐岀一句。  
“你要是给我买幢这样的房子……啊……我也许会…考虑考虑！”  
黄仁俊早就知道今天被骗来又会被拉到没人的地方摆弄，他嘴上拒绝，装作生气。可谁不想和李帝努做呢？young and rich，具有攻击性的帅气的脸此刻正如视珍宝地痴痴地盯着自己。  
“好啊。那可得买张大床。”李帝努抓住他的脚踠把他双腿大开。  
楼下的听众凝神静坐，正上方封闭的的房间里却是情潮满溢。楼下的乐曲快逼进高潮，楼上又何尝不是如此呢？  
琴声已经变得很急促激烈。  
“想去了……jeno…”  
吻也不够，抚摸也不够，交缠也不够，他们发狂似的用一切能想到的方式去爱对方。  
最后李帝努紧抱着怀里的宝贝，低喘着一刻不停地快速顶弄，不断碰撞出清脆情色的水声，除了呼吸就只会去胡乱地用嘴唇吻可触及的地方。石楠花在两人胯下盛开。  
他们终于用爱欲把对方凌虐到顶点。黄仁俊窝在李帝努怀里神志不清，他脑海里只剩下两人高潮后的呼吸声，琴声停止，外面的人鼓掌起来，像海水退潮。  
而两人也终于演奏完了这场弦外之音。


End file.
